The present invention is directed to a display stand for displaying printed advertisement. Typically, the display stand of the invention is used in restaurants, bars, and the like, where the display stand is placed on a table, counter, or the like. The display stand may display in a first, vertical portion a menu, wine list, or any other item required. The base of the stand may be provided with a printed advertisement, such as for a beverage. The vertical portion may also contain an advertisement, if so desired.
The conventional, prior-art type of display stand has a base-section from the upper part of which projects the vertical section which holds the menu, or the like. The conventional stand is formed by cutting a flat, plastic blank from a sheet stock or an injection-molded piece, and then applying heat to the blank at appropriate spots, and then bending and fixturing the piece to create the final, proper and desired shape. The advertisement on the base of the stand cannot be a separate sheet, such as paper, cardboard, and the like, since the base has nothing to accommodate such separate sheets. Thus, the prior-art stand will typically silk-screen, hot stamp, or pad-print the advertisement onto the part of the blank that forms the base of the final display-stand. This advertisement on the base-section of the prior-art display-stand is, therefore, permanent, not capable of being changed.
The present invention provides all of the advantages and benefits of the prior-art display-stand, while providing a great many more advantages and benefits, as set out hereinbelow.